Herculean
by Smashing Keyboards
Summary: The night Sasuke left, something in Sakura snapped. Now she has to come to terms with herself and her strength, while trying to minimize the property damage, medical bills, and assault charges.
1. Herculean Impact

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Durarara!, and am not making any sort of money from this. Otherwise I wouldn't be here.**

**A/N: **Wow, Naruto barely spoke in this chapter. How weird.

* * *

><p>Sakura's lip trembled as she stared at the retreating back of Sasuke. Her breath came out in short pants as sadness racked her form.<p>

Sasuke was leaving

"S-Sasuke…?" She whispered softly. "Sasuke?"

"Are you really going to leave? Leave Konoha?"

He said nothing.

Sakura felt hot tears running down her face, but continued, "Please don't leave, Sasuke! Don't leave me or Naruto or Kakashi-sensei!"

There was no response, but Sakura hadn't really expected one at this point anyway. "Do we mean nothing to you…?"

Again, he remained silent. Then something strange happened.

Sasuke was somewhat surprised to hear nothing next from Sakura. He heard nothing but a strange ripping sound. Turning around in confusion he prepared to open his mouth-

...Only to be interrupted by a war cry and a bench to the face, lifting him up and leaving him sprawled on the ground several feet from where Sakura was, the blood of his busted lip spilled across the ground. The shattered wooden bench lied next to him, the metal fastenings originally keeping it attached to the ground still attached.

Through the pain, the Uchiha dazedly heard Sakura give a strangled gasp and fall to her knees. Wincing, he forced himself to get up and move toward her.

Sakura didn't know what happened. One minute she was sad; then suddenly her grief turned to an all-encompassing anger, and she had ripped the nearby bench from the ground and threw it at her crush.

As the red haze of rage faded, Sakura felt the bones in both her arms snap, and let out small cry.

Laying in a pained daze, Sakura barely heard Sasuke whisper, "I'm sorry," before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Needless to say, the ninja who discovered Sakura's prone form the next day were very confused to see the shattered bench and a splatter of dried blood on the ground.

* * *

><p>The first thought Sakura had when she woke up was <em>White<em>_. _Actually, that was a lie, the first thought was more along the lines of _Urghaahargh it hurts._ "White," was her second thought.

Noting the sterile smell and maddening whiteness, Sakura deduced that she was in the hospital. Looking down, she was able to discern why.

Her hands and arms were wrapped entirely in medical gauze, and they were currently the source of her pain. As Sakura stared, the events of the previous night came rushing back to her.

Sasuke. He was gone. And she had let him get away. Sakura grit her teeth. She felt the rage from before come back as the pain from her broken arms faded.

Cursing angrily, Sakura grasped for the button to call the nurse. Just as she pressed the button, she heard an odd crunching sound.

Looking down, she saw the mangled mess of plastic and wires that had once been the button. _Weird..._

Hearing heavy footsteps grow close, Sakura looked up, just as the door opened, to see the visage of the Hokage; Naruto trailing behind her.

"Sakura-chan!" He said loudly as soon as he saw the strawberry blonde. He ran to her bedside and began spouting off words a mile a minute.

Sakura kept her face blank as she felt annoyance surge through her, his loud voice like a mallet swung repeatedly at her head. A metal mallet. The size of the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto," She growled, "Shut up."

A hurt look crossing his face, he nonetheless did as she said.

"Sakura, can you please explain what happened last night?"

Looking over at Tsunade, Sakura nodded.

"I-I saw Sasuke walking around late last night and thought it was weird and decided to follow him. Then I saw him leaving the village-"

"_WHAT?_" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke _left?_"

Tsunade glared. "Naruto, shut up." She motioned for Sakura to continue, as Naruto quietly (quite uncharacteristically, in fact) fumed, his concern for Sakura temporarily overriding concern for Sasuke.

The strawberry blonde clenched her fists, not registering the fact that she was ripping through her wrapping and digging her fingernails into her hands, but the other blondes in the the room did, glancing at her in surprise.

"I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't respond. He wouldn't even look at me. And then... and then..."

Sakura paused and took a deep breath.

Tsunade spoke gently, "And what...?"

"I screwed up."

"What do you mean?"

"I got angry." Sakura looked somewhat hysterical. "I got angry and I _threw the bench_ at him. _Ripped it straight off the ground. _ I _attacked _him and he still got away!"

"Ripped it off the ground?" Tsunade's tone was incredulous. The look on Naruto's face was, too.

Sakura nodded rapidly, but noticed Naruto's attention was not longer on her, but something in her hand.

"What the hell did _that _used to be?"

Looking down, Sakura saw what once was a pager button. "Um... that's the pager button."

"No it's not." Sakura glanced wryly at him.

"It used to be. I got annoyed and... I broke it."

"Alright, then." Tsunade walked to the door and glanced back, expression unreadable. "Sakura, stay here. Naruto, come with me."

Sakura looked at her anxiously. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to send out a retrieval party for Sasuke Uchiha. In the meantime, Sakura, I intend to figure investigate the cause of this... situational super strength of yours while you're here."

"What? You're not going to let me go find Sasuke?"

"You are currently in no condition to fight." Sakura was painfully reminded of her broken arms, and reluctantly dropped the argument.

Tsunade left and Naruto followed with a promise to come visit.

The dull thud of the closing door sounded a thousand times louder in the empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Aaaand that's game! Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, great! If you didn't... Sad face. I'm not sure when I'll update this, but I hope I do soon. In case you haven't noticed, this has been inspired by the awesomeness and hotness that is Shizuo Heiwajima... and the fanfic Oops! by Smylingsnake. Heh, sorry there wasn't much humour in this (read: only, like, two humorous comments) but I hope I change that.

Later, Game Rule.


	2. Woopsies

Hey, you guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Eh heh heh... eh heh... _erm_.

Guys, I just wanted to thank you for the support. It's been... quite a while, but my writing's improved. Whenever I pass through writing hurtles, it always seems like new ones pop up, but it's definitely better now than the codswallop you read in the previous chapter. Anyways. I'm going to delete this story! And make a new one. It'll be here in two days—three, max. There are many reasons why (the main one being that I never plot things out and _had no idea where I was going with this anyways_), but it'll be better. Trust me. _Have faith in me._

... Okay, I wouldn't have faith in me either. But still. _I got this_.

~ Keyboards.


End file.
